1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a connector adapted for receiving a land grid package (LGP) therein and electrically connecting the LGP with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) connector for connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) is widely used in the field of electrical connectors.
Conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) connector comprises an insulative base mounted on a printed circuit board, a metal clip pivotably engaged on one end of the base, and a lever engaged on an opposite end of the base for fastening the clip onto the base. The base is substantially rectangular. A floor is defined in a middle of the base and a plurality of side walls is defined around the floor. The side walls and the floor cooperatively define a substantially rectangular cavity therebetween. A plurality of passageways is defined in the floor, for receiving a corresponding number of electrical contacts therein. Each contact comprises an arm extending beyond the floor of the housing for electrically contacting with corresponding contacting pad of an LGP. Examples of this kind of electrical connectors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,105, 4,621,884, and 5,302,853.
In use, the LGP is inserted into the cavity and the pads mates with the extending out arms of the contacts. After the insertion, the arms are pressed by the contacting pads of the LGP, and resiliently deform towards the floor of the housing. However, the arms of the contacts are liable accidentally damaged under long time pressure of the LGP, for no supporting member.
Referring to FIG. 6, an improved LGA connector is provided for preventing the arms 60 from being damaged. In this type of LGA connector, a plurality of protrusions 61 is defined among the exposed arms, and each protrusion 61 is separated from each other. The arms 60 of the adjacent contacts extend substantially parallel to a direction of one diagonal of the rectangular floor 63, and any two adjacent arms do not extend in a same line. In use, the protrusions 61 and the contacting portions of the contacts cooperatively support the LGP. Therefore, risk of damaging the contacts is decreased.
However, one problem with this type of LGA connector is that the separated protrusions will be probably pressed damaged by the LGP, for the limited strength of separate protrusion and the relatively high pressure from LGP.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.